<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Table by crmsndragonwngs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230366">Under the Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs'>crmsndragonwngs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Set Me Free [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, Exhibitionism, F/M, He's an adult, Light Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Voyeurism, gohan is an adult, he's married and has a six year old child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no excuses lmao</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Gohan/Vegeta, Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Set Me Free [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no excuses lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do we really have to dress up, Videl? It’s just Bulma’s house.” Gohan asks, looking between the two dresses that his wife is holding up for him. </p><p>“Maybe I just wanna look nice, Gohan. Is that such a bad thing?” She snaps, narrowing her eyes at him. </p><p>“Of course not, honey. I just think maybe we should be comfortable.” He chuckles, standing up from the bed and crossing the room to her. He takes the outfits from her and tosses them back onto the bed, then puts his hands on her waist and leans down to kiss her. She protests for just a moment before huffing and kissing him back. </p><p>“You just wanna wear something easy for Vegeta to get you out of.” She teases, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. </p><p>“Maybe.” Gohan hums. </p><p>“Can I watch this time?” Videl asks, her cheeks flushing prettily. Gohan grins and kisses her deeply, sliding his hands down over her ass and squeezing. </p><p>“Such a dirty girl.” He murmurs against her lips when he breaks for air. </p><p>“And you’re such a tease.” Videl pouts. Gohan chuckles again. </p><p>“You know how Vegeta is. He’s really private, and he likes me all to himself.” Gohan says simply. “And besides, it’s not always pretty. Vegeta likes it rough.”</p><p>“I <i>know</i>.” Videl groans. “Remember when he ran out of senzu beans and didn’t realize it until <i>after</i> you two had practically destroyed each other? Had to tell your mom that you were out training in the woods and had gotten attacked by a giant wolf pack.” </p><p>“Dad had been so worried.” Gohan laughs. “Instant transmissioned over to Korin’s tower right then.”</p><p>“It was so <i>embarrassing</i>.” Videl giggles, kissing him again. </p><p>“I love you so much.” Gohan sighs, resting his forehead against hers. </p><p>“Mmmm. I love you too, baby.” She replies, grinning. “Now c’mon. Help me pick out a dress.”</p><p>—</p><p>In the end, Videl talks him into wearing a nice pair of tight, dark blue jeans and a seafoam green button down. </p><p>“You wanna look nice for your boyfriend, don’t you?” She’d teased, slapping his ass when he’d turned to look in the mirror. </p><p>“He doesn’t care what I wear.” Gohan had pointed out, turning again to grab her. “My wife, on the other hand, likes this ass in a pretty package, huh?”</p><p>But Vegeta <i>did</i> appreciate the package after all. They are the first to arrive at Capsule Corp, and Pan had spent the day with Gohan’s parents and was coming with them, so Bulma and Videl are the only people in the room when Vegeta grabs Gohan by the hips and pulls the younger man against him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him down into a searing kiss. </p><p>“What was that for?” Gohan murmurs when they break for air. </p><p>“Green looks good on you.” Vegeta growls, sliding his hands over his hips and ass and thighs. “And so do these fucking pants.”</p><p>“As much as I’d like to see how this plays out,” Bulma interrupts with a giggle, “the others’ll be here any minute.”</p><p>They break apart reluctantly and make their way to the formal dining room, sitting down and waiting for the other members of their families to arrive. Gohan sits next to Vegeta, their women sitting on either side of them, and Gohan is surprised when Vegeta turns his back on him completely to murmur in Bulma’s ear until Gohan’s parents arrive with Goten, Pan, and the Ox King in tow. Videl’s father, Hercule Satan, arrives shortly after, loudly congratulating Goten before pulling his daughter out of her chair and into a crushing hug.</p><p>“Thanks again for throwing this party for Goten, Bulma.” Chi Chi says, clasping her hands. “I can’t believe he’s graduated high school!”</p><p>“Me neither! Seems like just yesterday we were changing his diapers.” Bulma replies warmly. </p><p>“Aw, he’s still a baby, just look at this wittle face!” Trunks crows as he enters the room and slings an arm across his best friend’s shoulders, pinching his cheek and laughing when Goten growls at him. </p><p>“Did you enjoy your day with grandma and grandpa, Pan?” Videl asks, hugging their daughter when she bounds around the table. </p><p>“Uh-huh! Grandpa Goku taught me a bunch of neat stuff!” Pan says happily, waving at her father. “Can I sit with Bulla, mama?”</p><p>“Of course sweetie.” Videl replies with a laugh, watching her bound away to find her friend. </p><p>“You didn’t push her too hard, right dad?” Gohan asks once she’s out of earshot. Goku blinks at him, then grins and scratches the back of his head. </p><p>“Course not! If anything, she pushed me!” He says cheerfully. </p><p>Pan returns with Bulla and Bulma’s parents, more or less rounding out the little family get together. Bulma presses a button in the center of the table then, and an entire army of robots pours out of the kitchen, holding giant platters piled high with food. </p><p>—</p><p>The Saiyans are all on their third helpings, all the earthlings having run out of steam long before, when Gohan feels a heavy hand fall on his knee. He jumps and glances over at Vegeta, trying not to gasp when that hand begins a slow but steady ascent up his thigh. Above the table, Vegeta is ignoring him completely, still eating and rolling his eyes at something Goku says. Gohan squirms in his seat as Vegeta’s hand continues to climb, warm and firm, not stopping until he’s cupping Gohan through his jeans. </p><p>Gohan leans forward over his food, tearing into the whole rotisserie chicken that had been placed in front of him with more ferocity than is strictly necessary, and spreads his legs a little wider as Vegeta begins rubbing him. And <i>fuck</i> does it feel good, just enough friction to have him shifting in his seat, seeking more. </p><p>He knows by the wrinkle of their noses that all the other Saiyans can smell how turned on he suddenly is, but none of them so much as glance around the table. They just continue their conversations, completely uninterested in sniffing out who at the table has sex on the brain during a family dinner. But the idea of getting caught if just one person decides to look under the table, or watches Gohan long enough to see him swallow hard and squirm, or glances at Vegeta and sees his shoulder working minutely, has Gohan’s heart racing in an instant and his pants growing uncomfortably tight. </p><p>Vegeta stops rubbing him for a moment, deftly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his fly, then slips his hand down Gohan’s pants and grips his quickly hardening cock through his briefs. Gohan bites down hard on a moan, shoving a giant forkful of steamed vegetables in his mouth and trying not to blush. Vegeta strokes him through his underwear, squeezing him just how he likes, and Gohan has to cover his mouth with his hand to stop the whine that threatens to slip past his lips. He takes a deep breath and collects himself, then reaches over to pluck a perfectly grilled hot link from Vegeta’s plate. Vegeta looks at him in surprise, eyes darkening as Gohan smirks and opens his mouth. </p><p>He licks the full length of the sausage, looking away from Vegeta just long enough to make sure no one else is watching, then slowly slides it into his mouth. Vegeta squeezes him hard and Gohan can’t stop the soft moan that bubbles up from within him. He bites into the sausage when Goku and Chi Chi look at him, blushing hard as he chews. Beside him, Vegeta nearly chokes on his own mouthful. </p><p>“Aren’t these the best sausages you’ve ever had?” Bulma says cheerfully, winking when Gohan looks at her. “The cook found a new recipe online for them, and I think it’s a keeper.” Vegeta hums softly, all but chugging his glass of water, and the rest of them all nod their affirmation and return to their business. Vegeta’s hand starts moving again once everyone’s attention is sufficiently averted, and Gohan drops one hand into his lap to shove down his underwear and cut to the goddamn chase. </p><p>Vegeta snorts, cutting his eyes to Gohan briefly, then wraps his warm, calloused hand around Gohan’s cock. And what Gohan <i>wants</i> to do is slide down in his chair and moan loudly as he fucks Vegeta’s fist. What he <i>actually</i> does is go completely rigid, shoving food in his face woodenly as Vegeta jerks him off. He squeezes him just right and Gohan’s eyes roll back in his head, a shudder wracking through him, and he’s pretty sure if this continues his heart is going to explode in his chest. </p><p>He leans back in his chair and glances down, nearly losing it completely when he sees Vegeta’s big hand working his ruddy, leaking cock. Gohan swallows hard and reaches for his glass of water, aborting the action when he sees how hard he’s fucking trembling, and instead just sits back and tries not to make a sound as Vegeta takes him apart in front of both of their families. </p><p>He fucks his hips up into Vegeta’s hand, then reaches out and grabs the tail of the older man’s shirt, tugging to warn him that he’s close. Vegeta doesn’t react above the table, but below it his hand is flying, driving Gohan to the edge and over it so fast he might have been embarrassed if he could think of anything other than staying still and quiet. He stiffens and comes in Vegeta’s fist, then jerks forward to frantically shovel dinner rolls into his mouth to keep from moaning. But Vegeta just keeps working him, knowing that he likes to be wrung out until it hurts, and doesn’t stop until Gohan’s hand flies down to push his hand away. </p><p>Vegeta replies to something Goku had asked him, then casually brings his hand up to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean as though they were covered with grease instead of Gohan’s come. Bulma chokes on her drink beside him, and Gohan hears Videl make a strangled noise in her throat. </p><p>“Mmmm…” Vegeta hums lowly, turning to Bulma. “This has been the most delicious dinner I think I’ve ever had. Whoever <i>made it</i> should get a raise.” Gohan flushes at that, dropping his hands to tuck his dick back in his briefs and button up his jeans. </p><p>“I, uh… I have to use the restroom.” Gohan says suddenly, standing up and fighting the urge to bolt like his ass is on fire. He hears Bulma say something as he leaves the room, but the roar of blood in his ears drowns it out. He ducks into the guest bathroom just down the hall and lets out a shaky breath, thinking about Vegeta’s hand on him and deciding how he’s going to return the favor. </p><p>—</p><p>“Why don’t you help me clean up, babe.” Bulma says as Gohan all but scrambles out of the room. Vegeta smirks at his back before turning to his wife. </p><p>“Can’t your employees do that?” He asks, thinking about the way Gohan had teased him with that sausage. </p><p>“I gave them the night off.” She replies, winking at him and leaning forward. Her hand smooths over the front of the nice slacks she’d made him wear, brushing over his almost painful erection and making his hips jolt. “C’mon.” She purrs, grabbing his arm and pulling him up, putting herself between him and their guests to shield him. The moment they’re in the kitchen, she shoves him toward the side door. “Go on, go get ‘im, tiger.” She giggles. </p><p>“Gods, I love you.” Vegeta growls as he grabs her and kisses her hard. She giggles again and sinks into it for a moment, then pushes him away and shoos him toward the door. </p><p>“I love you, too. Now go get that blow job, baby.” She says. He grins at her, then turns and strides out into the hall, following his nose to the bathroom that Gohan is hiding in. </p><p>Gohan jumps him the moment he opens the door, dragging him inside and kissing him so hard and deep that it takes Vegeta’s breath away. </p><p>“You’re so fucking <i>bad</i>.” The younger man growls, pressing him against the door and dropping one hand to rub at Vegeta through his pants. Vegeta moans softly and bites at Gohan’s mouth, sliding his hands down Gohan’s back to grip at his ass. </p><p>“You drive me crazy, brat.” Vegeta replies, pressing his tongue into Gohan’s mouth. Gohan hums, kissing him back just as fiercely, then breaks away and kisses along Vegeta’s neck. “Come walking in here with these tight fucking jeans and expect me to keep my hands to myself.”</p><p>“Mmmm, keeping your hands to yourself is the exact <i>opposite</i> of what I expected you to do.” Gohan purrs, then sinks his teeth into Vegeta’s neck. Vegeta moans again and pulls the younger man tighter against him.</p><p>“Fuck, you have no idea how badly I wanted to rip you out of that chair and fuck you on that table in front of everyone.” He snarls, closing his teeth over the shell of Gohan’s ear. </p><p>“You act like I <i>wasn’t</i> here just yesterday fucking you into the floor of the gravity room.” Gohan says, claiming his mouth again and kissing him stupid. </p><p>“Just shut up and suck my cock, you fucking brat.” Vegeta snaps, pushing him away. Gohan gives him a toothy grin and sinks to his knees in front of him. </p><p>“That’s not very nice, Vegeta.” He chastises, leaning forward to press a kiss to the hard bulge in Vegeta’s pants. “You gotta say please.”</p><p>“Fucking <i>please</i> suck my cock.” Vegeta huffs. He threads his fingers in Gohan’s hair and rocks his hips forward, groaning when Gohan chuckles and nuzzles into his lap. </p><p>“Smells so good.” He murmurs, pulling back to unbutton Vegeta’s pants. He pulls them down, humming appreciatively when Vegeta’s cock bobs free. “I wanted to touch you so bad.” He continues as he palms Vegeta’s cock, smirking up at him when he moans and drops his head back against the door. </p><p>“Why didn’t you?” Vegeta asks, breathless. </p><p>“Couldn’t think straight. Wouldn’t have been able to control myself.” Gohan replies. “Woulda been in your lap and riding this perfect fucking dick before I coulda stopped myself, right there in front of <i>everyone</i>.”</p><p>“Fuck, Gohan.” Vegeta moans. Gohan strokes him lightly, humming as he leans forward to collect the precum that leaks from Vegeta’s cock. </p><p>“God, you taste good.” He rumbles, then opens his mouth and swirls his tongue over Vegeta’s cockhead. “Drove me fucking wild when you sucked my come off your fingers like fucking barbecue sauce or some shit.”</p><p>“Your idiot father was looking right at me, too. Thought Bulma was gonna choke to death right then and there.” Vegeta says. He flexes his fingers and scratches lightly at Gohan’s scalp, shivering when Gohan moans. </p><p>“You’re <i>such</i> an asshole.” Gohan huffs. “Most delicious dinner you’ve ever had. You’re gonna kill me one day, you know that?”</p><p>“Thought you’d like that.” Vegeta chuckles. Gohan growls and leans forward to drag his tongue up the underside of Vegeta’s cock. “Fuck, you look so good like this. So fucking pretty on your knees for me. Gonna let me fuck that gorgeous face of yours?”</p><p>“Keep talking like that and I’ll even let you come all over this gorgeous face.” Gohan teases. He licks another hot line up Vegeta’s cock, then closes his lips over his tip and sucks gently. </p><p>“Like it when I talk dirty to you?” Vegeta asks through a groan. He drops his head back against the door again and rocks his hips, moaning when he presses between Gohan’s lips and slides into his mouth. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He sighs as Gohan’s teeth graze gently over him. “Look at you. So eager to have my cock in your mouth. Can’t get enough, can you?” Gohan moans around him, sliding his free hand up Vegeta’s thigh to grope at his ass, his other hand busy corkscrewing at his base. Vegeta rocks his hips again and Gohan stills, letting him fuck into his mouth. He feels Gohan swallow heavily around him, but he collects himself quickly and slaps Vegeta’s ass, encouraging him to thrust deeper and harder as he suppresses his gag reflex and takes him into his throat. “That’s it, Gohan. Take me so well.” He breathes, not sure if his brain will keep functioning well enough to say anything before long. <i>That's okay</i>, he thinks with another sigh, <i>like coming down his throat, too</i>. </p><p>Gohan puts his hands on Vegeta’s hips then, and starts to bob his head, sucking hard and making filthy noises that has Vegeta panting and pulling at the brat’s hair. Gohan moans around him, his dark eyes flashing up to meet his briefly, growling at him and sucking hard. Vegeta’s hips buck, heat flushing through him as he nears his end, and he whines desperately when Gohan suddenly pulls off. He jerks him off, pumping his cock viciously and opening his mouth. </p><p>“C’mon, Vegeta. Come on my face.” He purrs, gazing up at him with hooded eyes. “Want it all over me. Make me smell like you, so everyone knows that I’m fucking <i>yours</i>.”</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>, Gohan.” Vegeta moans, shuddering and coming hard all over Gohan’s pretty face. Gohan milks him through his orgasm, closing his eyes as rope after rope streaks his cheeks and mouth and forehead, some even landing in his short, spiky hair. When Vegeta finally hisses and pushes his hand away, Gohan wipes the come out of his eyes and sucks it off his fingers, licking his lips and groaning softly. </p><p>“You taste so good, Vegeta. Maybe <i>you</i> should get a raise.” He teases, rising to his feet and crowding Vegeta against the door. “Wanna taste?” Vegeta huffs and drags him down, crushing their lips together and kissing him fiercely. </p><p>—</p><p>“Hey Bulma.” Videl says lowly, sliding up to Bulma’s side and waggling her eyebrows. “Check this out.” She holds up her phone and turns it on its side, then presses play on the video she has pulled up on her phone. </p><p>Bulma gasps when she recognizes her husband's hand as it slides over the front of dark blue jeans and squeezes gently. </p><p>“Oh my god, girl, you recorded it?” Bulma hisses, grabbing her phone and squinting at it. </p><p>“You bet your sweet ass I did.” Videl says proudly. “From start to <i>finish</i>, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Holy shit, send this to me.” Bulma says, giggling wildly. “I can’t believe you got this. Vegeta <i>never</i> lets me watch.”</p><p>“Right?! Gohan doesn’t let me watch either!” Videl whisper screams. </p><p>“Doesn’t let you watch what?” Chi Chi asks suddenly, and Bulma nearly throws Videl’s phone through the goddamn ceiling. </p><p>“The Late Show,” Videl says at the same time that Bulma says “porn,” both of them looking at each other and blushing. </p><p>“So which is it?” Chi Chi says, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. </p><p>“Oh yeah no, The Late Show! You know it’s all basically porn after midnight.” Bulma says with a nervous laugh. </p><p>“Y-yeah! And Gohan always wants to go to bed early, s-so I never get to watch it.” Videl says, snatching her phone from Bulma’s hands. </p><p>“Well, why doesn’t Vegeta let you watch it, Bulma?” Chi Chi prods. </p><p>“Because that’s when he’s done in the gravity room and wants to have sex, and you can’t just say no to that cock.”</p><p>“Bulma, there is a child present!” </p><p>“She’s 29 and has a six year old, Chi Chi. Y’know, your <i>granddaughter?</i> How do you think Pan got here?”</p><p>“Ugh, whatever, you guys are weird.” Chi Chi huffs, waving her hand and leaving the kitchen, completely flustered. They wait until the door is shut behind her before turning back to the video on Videl’s phone, giggling and murmuring excitedly as they watch their husbands go at it under the table.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>